


Thank You

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Luffy said thank you, and the one time Law said it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> To wrap up 10 days of LawLu! I was so happy to participate in this event, though some of my stories sucked. ^^ Haha. If only I knew about this event beforehand… Oh well! Time for the last leg of this event! I have always wanted to do the type of story, 5 times blah blah and 1 time blah blah. Please enjoy and comment! I was go glad to take a part in this event. I hoe it happens again soon, but hopefully, I won't know about it last minute. XD
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out
> 
> Day 10: Thank You

(1)

“Thanks for saving my life, Torao!” Luffy said as he bit the drumstick. There was a party going on in the background, for what, he didn't know. Probably a victory in a battle, or maybe it was because the Heart Pirates came to visit. For all he knew, this party was going on before they even came. It was always lively with this crew.

“I told you, Luffy-ya, no need to think me. That was two years ago. It was just something I did on a whim. If anything, it benefited me in the end. You make things very interesting, Mugiwara,” Law replied with a confident smirk in his words. It was true. If anything, thanks to his act on his whim, it resulted in this very beneficial alliance.

Luffy tilted his head at Law curiously. His large obsidian eyes giving full attention to the male in front of him. Law felt a bead of sweat roll down roll down his neck. For some reason, he felt he was like the specimen Law himself dissected. He felt as if Luffy could see through him and knew all his secrets. That was the one thought he hated.

He could hear the cheers and music from the ship. Law looked at his companion sitting in the beach with him. He came to get away from all the noise, but the noisiest one of them all came with him. Figures, with his luck.

“But still,” Luffy protested and bit his drumstick again. “Thank you, Traffy!”

Law sighed and shook his head. He couldn't change the boy’s mind, knowing how stubborn he could be.

“Fine, your welcome, Luffy-ya,” Law said in an exasperated voice to shut the younger boy up. Luffy just beamed widely at Law.

Heat rushed to Law’s cheeks and he turned away in embarrassment, much to Luffy’s confusion.

* * *

(2)

Luffy stared at the place set in front of Law in awe. It was a steak, with bread on the side. Luffy licked his lips, as if he has sound his prey for the night.

Law just sweat dropped. Did Mugiwara have no shame in drooling over his plate?

“Luffy-ya, want this?” Law offered and pushed the plate towards the boy across him. Might as well just give it to him. No doubt, Luffy would try to steal it from him and plus, the bread has probably contaminated it already. Law shuddered at the thought. Hell to bread.

“Thanks Torao!” Luffy stuffed the plate quickly in his mouth before actually saying thanks. Law just rolled his eyes. Food first before thanks, much less asking, usually. That is his ally for you.

* * *

 

(3)

“Yeesh. I am not your doctor or anything. Can't you ask your Chopper-ya?” Law said from his comfortable seat in the library.

Law didn't look up from his book about the different types of illnesses you can get from different types of food. If anything, he needed to read this book. Who knows what his crew could accidentally eat, with them being loveable, loyal idiots and all. Speaking of lovable, loyal idiots…

“But Chopper is on the island studying herbs!” Luffy whined and tugged in Law’s sweater.

“Can't you just ask Nami or Zoro?” Law asked as he turned the page. Ooh. This is about what you can get sick from eating bread.

“But Nami would fine me if I do and my debt is already really high!” Luffy whined and tugged even harder. Luffy even started to move the chair a bit, but Law wasn't budging one bit.

“What about Zoro or Robin?” Law yawned and turned the page once more. He was getting kind of sleep now, likening to Luffy’s endless whines. He swears, the 19 year-old was actually a 10 year-old in disguise sometimes.

“But they are all on the island!” Luffy bugged him more. Luffy growled when Law ignored him once again.

“Can't you bandage a simple cut like that? It is just a paper cut!” Law said, his voice laced with annoyance. Honestly! Was Luffy really that big of an idiot?

“Torraaaaoooooo!” Luffy dragged his name out in a high pitch whine.

“Ugh, fine! Then will you leave me alone?” Law said, finally breaking. He was _this_ close to swapping the other captain’s limbs.

“Yes!” Luffy grinned. Law got up from his very comfortable chair and dragged the boy to the infirmary. Law quickly grabbed the bandages Chopper-ya left out in cause of an emergency. He wrapped Luffy’s cut in his finger quickly.

“Happy now, Mugiwara?” Law asked in an exasperated voice.

“Torao, thanks a lot!” The boy said, before he bounded out of the room. Law just shook his head and was abou put putting away the bandages, when the reindeer doctor turned.

“Oh, Law! Need anything?” Chopper asked and walked up to the surgeon.

“Oh, it is nothing, Chopper-ya. Just putting away these bandages after Luffy-ya got a papercut and I had to put one on for him,” Law said as he shut the drawer closed. Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

“A papercut? But Luffy knows how to bandage the simplest of wounds! Despite how he may act, captain isn't a complete idiot. I wonder why he made you do it…” Chopper choose to trail off, but then his eyes lit up with realization. “I did wonder why he didn't want to go exploring as usual.”

“Huh? What does that have to do with this?” Law asked in complete confusion.

“Well-”

A huge splash was heard, and it didn't take an idiot to figure out what happened.

“Ah! Luffy, don't over exert yourself with your injuries!” Chopper cried loudly and rushed out of the infirmary, leaving a very left in the dark Trafalgar.

* * *

(4)

Law easily dodged an attack sent a swordsman. Honestly. He was relaxing and these pirates have the nerve to attack him! Not to mention these are the Strawhats. Are they idiots?

“Gomu gomu bazooka!” Luffy screamed as he single handedly wiped out at least half of the annoying pirates. He flashed Law a bright smile, adrenaline of the fighting giving him extra power.

Law just nodded back. He caught a glimpse of someone holding a knife behind Luffy and acted quickly. He opened his hand. “Room!” The familiar dome engulfed a small portion of the enemy’s ship. The confused pirates around him looked around in confusion. The cowardly pirate also looked confused. Law quickly cut up the body parts of the pirates, the coward even more so. He hated cowards.

“Shambles!” He yelled as he manipulated the body parts together, attaching one to a different one. The screams of fear made a sadistic smile creep on Law’s face. He especially allowed the cowardly pirate be attached to weird objects and places in his room.

“Be more careful, Luffy-ya,” he told the Raven haired boy next to him.

Luffy just gave him a face splitting grin. “Thanks! Shishishishi, that is a silly statement. As long as Torao is here, I don't need to be!”

No matter how many Strawhats claimed it during the fight, HE WASN’T BLUSHING!

* * *

(5)

“Thanks, Torao, for coming!” Luffy said amidst the party. The captain, now Pirate King, gave law a huge smile and handed him some sake.

“If I didn't, you would probably drag me here,” Law said with an exasperated smile. They both knew it was true that Luffy would make him come by force.

“But still! I am finally Pirate King!” Luffy said with a huge smile. “This deserves a party!”

“I never doubted it,” Law said honesty and picked did the glass bottle full of the liquid. D’s stir a storm, and Luffy brought the biggest storm since Gold Roger. From the moment Law saw Luffy in the auction house, he knew it in his guts. This captain was different from everyone else. How right he was.

“I am the Pirate King!” Luffy repeated with an idiotic smile. Then again, any smile on Luffy’s face was idiotic. Law sighed in a fond way. Luffy was such an idiot sometimes, but a very powerful and nice idiot at that.

“Of course, My King,” Law teased the boy and took a sip of the sake. He hide a small smile. Luffy looked so cute with a blush.

“Don't call me that! It is the Pirate King! My King is just stupid,” Luffy huffed in annoyance.

Law rolled his eyes and placed the bottle down. He pulled his ally into his arms, a small feeling of satisfaction at the small squeak of surprise. He felt the familiar rubbery arms wrap himself around Law.

He slightly bent down and whispered into Luffy’s ear.

“That because it means you are mine, and mine alone.” Just as quickly as Law hugged Luffy, he quickly tangled away for the arms and walked away. He hide the very large idiotic grin on his face when he remembered the way Luffy gasped and the way the boy’s arms tightened at the words. He recalled the warmth with the boy in his arms and struggled to wipe away his grin. Hiding it wasn't enough with all the people here. He had a reputation to keep and as a Yonko, he can't lose to Luffy!

* * *

(1)

“Thanks for honestly being alive,” Luffy said as he traced the tattoos on Law’s open jacket. Law bit his lip and closed his eyes, recalling the terrible memories of Flevance. Of his parents, classmates, and Corazon, all dead. They both knew what Law was thinking of by his face. I might as well be an open book with someone like Mugiwara. “Don't make that face!” Luffy scolded him and sat up. He gave Law a harsh glare. “I mean it! Thanks for being alive!”

“Luffy-ya…” Law trailed off, not knowing what to say. Should he tell him that sometime she wondered if it was better if he was dead?

“Don't Luffy-ya me! Don't you think I wonder why wasn't it me? I know exactly how you feel! Do you recall Marineford?” Luffy said. Law slowly nodded, remembering Luffy’s heartbreaking reaction.

“But Corazon died,” he said guiltily. If only… If only it was different!

“He died because he loved you! Ace died because he loved me! We can't go doubting our lives when they gave it to us,” Luffy persisted.

Law closed his eyes, knowing it was an uphill fight. Luffy was right. He can't go doubting his life right now.

“Thanks, Luffy,” Law said and sat up to peck the boy’s nose. “Thanks for being alive too and giving me a real meaning to my life.” Thank you indeed Luffy. For your kindness, bravery, stupidity, but most of all, your love.


End file.
